The present application claims priority from Japanese application JP2007-330412 filed Dec. 21, 2007, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference into this application. The present invention relates to a data processing method of reducing time since the activation of a system is started until data processing is enabled and a data processing system for enabling the data processing method.
An online transaction system is applied in various locations such as a general enterprise and public facilities, and high speed and continuity are demanded for realized service.
In view of high speed, as the address space of a main memory to which a CPU is accessible is extended and a price of the main memory falls, an in-memory data processing system where all data is loaded into the main memory and is processed there is realized.
In view of continuity, even if a system is suspended because of regular maintenance and others, the stop time of service is required to be as short as possible to minimum an effect upon users. However, in the in-memory data processing system, as disclosed in JP-A No. 1997-26906, all data is required to be loaded from an external storage such as a magnetic disk into the main memory in activating the system.